Soundless Voice
by Kagawaii
Summary: It wasn't her time. No, not now, not ever. One shot based off of Kagamine Len's song "Soundless Voice."


**A/N So I've been listening to ****Soundless Voice**** a lot. I love the song even if it's a bit depressing =o= I wanted to create a one shot from all the "awesome" ideas I was getting from my imagination xD It'll help if yuh watch the PV first (if yuh havent already) Don't forget to REVIEW ~Renny**

"I-it's so cold!" Rin shivered. I took a hold of her hand, trying to warm it with my own. "That's why you wear a thicker jacket, you don't want to get sick," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I already am…" I heard her mumble quietly. An uncomfortable silence, other than our steady breathing, found its way. I began to contemplate what Rin had just said. She's right, she is sick. Rin had been diagnosed by some disease that was possibly life threatening. I could tell she was thinking about it. I pushed that dark thought far, far away.

Trying to brighten the mood, I pointed at a cozy looking cottage. "C'mon, let's have some hot cocoa." Her eyes brightened up at the mentioning of chocolate. "Okay!" She beamed before dragging me to the entrance.

I opened the wooden door, letting her go in first. The warmth and cinnamon candles were really relaxing. My ears started to defrost from the cruel, cold weather than surrounded us. We sat at the table nearest the window, Rin liked watching the snow fall. Once we got situated, I called the waiter over. "Excuse me, can we get two hot cocoas?" He wrote it down, "Coming right up!" he said before leaving.

Rin began to hum along with the Christmas music that was playing in the background. _"Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!" _Today I'm going to tell Rin I love her more than a friend. I've always liked her, I just didn't have the courage to tell her. Thinking this was the perfect time, I spoke up. "Hey, Rin?" "Two hot cocoas!" The, now stupid, waiter interrupted. A bit enraged, I glared at him. "Thanks." my voice layered with sarcasm. "Yay!" Rin thanked before eagerly drinking the chocolate goodness. I couldn't help but chuckle at the whipped cream that rested on her upper lip. Cheeks flushing from embarrassment, she immediately began to wipe off the excess cream. "Aww, don't be embarrassed." I teased. "Shut up!" She retorted before dipping her finger in the cream and painting my nose. "Ha, now we're even!" Rin giggled. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

We sat there for about half an hour, talking about random subjects or just staring out the window. Deciding to confess again, I brought my hand onto hers. "Rin, I lo-" My phone started ringing. I felt like chucking my cell phone at the foolish waiter. Preventing my self from appearing crazy, I picked up the call. "Hello?" I answered grumpily, "No, I will not buy you ice cream!" After conversing with Kaito, I told Rin that we had to go back home. I paid for the beverages, not leaving a tip, hehe.

When we left the cottage, I noticed Rin was missing something. "Rin, you forgot your scarf!" She looked oddly ill. "Stay right here." I demanded, she nodded weakly. I ran back to retrieve the blue, wool winter accessory. Avoiding the curious stares of the bystanders, I hurried back to where I left Rin. I looked around, not seeing the huge, white bow. Squinting my eyes to see clearer, I spotted a frail, collapsed figure. My heart fell down a never ending pit. No, no, no, no. "Rin!" I yelled. Catching up with her body, I fell to my knees. I ignored the painful, numb feeling from the cold. Her face was pale, eyes shut, her blond lashes overlapped by the snow. She can't be dead..

All the memories we shared together replayed in my mind. How we first met, the first song we sang together, the accidental kiss, the jokes and laughter we shared, everything. Realizing she was really gone, I lost it completely. "RIN!" I shouted desperately for her to wake up. Tears were rolling down my cheek uncontrollably. My voice cracking from the loud sobs that escaped my lips. I could taste the saltiness that welled from my eyes. My face was stinging from the tears that started to frost my skin. I held her limp, lifeless body next to mine. It wasn't her time. No, not now, not ever.

I lied down beside her body, intertwining our frozen fingers. The snow was falling down heavily on my face, the flakes blinding me severely. I shut my eyes, never to open them again. If I wake up, I'll be with you again, Rin.


End file.
